


i’m half a heart without you

by tomazalghul



Series: A Little Dinahsiren Love Story [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, But I finished this one first, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, This is gonna go along with another fanfic I wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomazalghul/pseuds/tomazalghul
Summary: Laurel is leaving, but not before saying goodbye to Dinah
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Series: A Little Dinahsiren Love Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771348
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	i’m half a heart without you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you all like it! Let me know what you think! Sorry it’s a little short! Like it says in this tags, this is kind of going along with another fanfic I wrote, but it wouldn’t fit into that one. But if you wanna consider it a missing scene, go for it! Anyways, thanks for reading! I appreciate it!

Laurel was really leaving. She was really going back to Earth 2. Dinah didn’t know why she expected anything differently, she knew Laurel was trying to do better and right her wrongs from her past, but it still left an ache in her heart.

Dinah would never admit this to anyone, but she had started to develop feelings for Laurel. Something she thought would never happen, but it did happen. She wished she could’ve told Laurel how she felt, but it was too late and she didn’t want to try to guilt trip Laurel into staying here.

Dinah was really regretting the way she thought Laurel was going to turn into Black Siren. She should’ve known better and deep down she did, but her mind took over her heart so she could attempt to hide the feelings she had for her.

Dinah felt so relieved when Laurel defended them and showed just how much she changed. Dinah was so proud of the person she had become.

That’s why whenever Laurel announced was going back to Earth 2, Dinah felt her heart stop. She felt like she couldn’t breathe. She had to blink back the tears that were threatening to fall and was grateful that the SCPD called her in because she didn’t know if she could deal with this being so close to Laurel.

Dinah was driving back to her apartment after leaving work and recalling everything that had happened that night. She was going to miss Laurel so much, but she knew Laurel had to do what’s best.

Dinah arrived in front of her apartment, getting out of her car and locking it behind her. She made her way up the stairs, when she noticed her door slightly opened. Dinah grabbed her gun and slowly walked towards her door. She slowly opened her door and pointed her gun at her intruder, lowering it once she realized who it was.

It was Laurel, here in her apartment and not on Earth 2 yet. Dinah put her gun away and moved to close her door, her eyes never leaving Laurel.

The moment she closed her door, she opened her mouth to ask Laurel what she was doing her, but was cut off by Laurel making her way over to Dinah, grabbing her by the head, and pressing their lips together. Dinah froze for a second, quickly realized what was happening and kissed Laurel back.

The kiss was so soft. Laurel’s lips were so soft and she tasted like the champagne they were drinking in the bunker. Dinah grabbed onto Laurel’s hips as they kissed, never wanting to let go of her.

Dinah felt so many emotions going on inside of her and was pouring all of her feelings for Laurel into the kiss. Even if Laurel didn’t know it, Dinah did and that was okay for her.

They eventually pulled back, leaning their foreheads against each other. Dinah didn’t even realize she was crying until she felt Laurel’s hand come up to wipe a tear that fell down her cheek.

Dinah opened her eyes to look into Laurel’s and Laurel gave her a soft smile. Laurel pulled Dinah closer and wrapped the arms already around her neck tighter. Dinah reciprocated the hug and wrapped her arms around Laurel’s waist.

“I’m sorry I broke in. I had to come see you.” Laurel whispered in Dinah’s ear. Dinah shivered at Laurel’s breath hitting her ear and felt a tear roll down her face when she realized that Laurel wanted to come see her.

“It’s okay. I’m glad you came by.” Dinah softly replied. 

Dinah felt Laurel press a kiss to her cheek and pull back from the hug. Laurel brought her hand to Dinah’s face, caressing her cheek with a softness that surprised Dinah. Dinah leaned into the touch and gave a kiss to Laurel’s hand.

“I just wanted to thank you for everything. You’ve been so wonderful and you’ve inspired me to go out there and be a better person.” Laurel admitted with a sad smile on her face. “I felt like you deserved to know that.”

Dinah gave a big smile at Laurel’s admission and brought her hand up to Laurel’s hand that was still on her cheek, intertwining their hands. 

“I have to go soon, but I really hope I’ll see you again someday.” Laurel quickly let out.

Dinah swallowed and brought their joined hands to her lips, leaving a kiss on Laurel’s hand. “You better.”

Laurel pulled Dinah back in for another kiss. They kissed for a bit and then reluctantly pulled back, but was quickly joined again by Laurel hugging her once more.

“I’m gonna miss you, songbird.”

Dinah smiled at the nickname and couldn’t stop the tears that were coming down from her face. “I’m gonna miss you, pretty bird.”

They pulled back and Laurel brought her hands up to Dinah’s face, wiping away her tears.

“I have to go.” Laurel sadly let out.

Dinah considered telling Laurel how she felt, but decided against it. Not wanting to cause anymore heartbreak.

“Please stay safe.” Dinah replied back, before quickly adding, “I can’t lose you.”

“I will. I promise.” 

Laurel released her hands from Dinah’s and walked over to the front door, grabbing onto it. Dinah couldn’t bring herself to watch Laurel walk out because if she did, she would beg her to stay.

“Goodbye D.” Laurel let out, opening the door handle and slowly walk out. 

Once Dinah heard her front door shut, she felt herself begin to sob. Her heart felt like it was just fixed and shattered all at the same time. She knew Laurel had to leave, but that didn’t mean she was going to miss her like crazy.

Dinah had just hoped that someday she’d see Laurel again and maybe they could try to be together.

But for now, Laurel was gone and Dinah was alone, left with a hole in her heart.


End file.
